Favorite Scent
by Ayuki Frizzle Koda
Summary: One-shot. Simple words spoken by the one you yearn for the most make everything seem like a dream, but when concerning these two, it's a reality with a much happier ending.


This is my first Fanfic and I'm so excited XD!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

I laboriously opened my heavy eyes. My head pounded in my skull and my whole body ached horribly. I tried to prop myself up on my bruised elbows, but I fell down just as quickly. I took in a deep breath and sighed. I surveyed my surroundings, taking in the leveled castle. Rubble and scarred, unconscious bodies were strewn all over the ground.

When I was able to identify these bodies, my heart instantly sank. They people I had grown to love were most probably dead. My vision blurred, but I couldn't let out a sound; everything just hurt way too much. The tears still flowed down my grimy face as I stared up into the sky. The moonlight spilled over the ground and the million stars that decorated the night sky shone brightly, in complete contrast to what lay sprawled on the ground.

I found my heart yearning for my pink-haired, loud-mouthed, and loyal partner. Even in the most painful of situations, he was always the one to make my tear-streaked face break out into a smile. He was always the one who was just as bright as the sun to me and he might never know it. I blinked as little droplets of water ran down the side of my face.

My ears picked up a sound to my right and, slowly turned my head in the direction of it. All I needed to see was the white scaly scarf and my heart picked up its pace while my eyes gleamed with hope. With a new found strength, I forced myself into a sitting position. He crawled arduously

"Lucy… you're… you're alright," Natsu breathed as he neared me. He was scarred just like everyone else, but his eye was noticeably swollen his arm had a nasty deep purple color: he was also poisoned.

"I don't think you can consider this alright," I replied weakly. Even talking was a strain. When he reached my side, he instantly collapsed and coughed wildly. My hand grasped his shoulder. "Are you okay? You can't die on me now." Natsu painfully twisted his face into a ghost of a smile and a wheezed something that must have been a laugh.

"Don't worry, Lucy," he whispered "I wouldn't die on you." He faced me, the same fire always burning in his eyes when he was serious. "I could only die with you." That statement said everything: he couldn't go on without me. Feelings that I tried to ignore just came out on the surface as he reached for my hand. I opened up to him and I lay down beside him.

"Me too," I croaked. I turned my head slowly so my nose was in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his scent that I loved so much. "You know, you're my favorite scent?" I whispered and added, barely audible, "I love you." Natsu sighed, seemingly content. He twisted his head so his lips brushed my temple and planted a butterfly kiss there.

"I love you, too Lucy," he spoke just as softly.

And that is how we lay; purple hand in purple hand, until the first rays of the sun shone and the black fingers of death seized us.

I woke up, gasping. My heart skipped about ten beats as I looked around surveying my surroundings, taking in my dresser and clothes strewn across the floor. By the absence of sunlight coming through the window, it was still yet to be morning. I sighed, relieved and flopped back on my pillow.

As sleep started to catch me again, my thoughts drifted to my dream which was still so vivid. Why was I content to die and why with Natsu? I yawned and closed my eyes. Maybe because he's sleeping with me on my bed right now...wait…WHAT?

I shot upright. "Natsu!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" I grabbed my blanket and screamed.

He twitched and rolled over, slowly opening his eyes. "Why would you make so much noise when it's not even morning?" The moonlight illuminated half of his face and his hair was messier than usual, implying that he'd been here awhile.

"Why do you always sneak into my bed unannounced?" I retorted.

Natsu scratched his head, turning towards me. We locked gazes and he said "I like your bed. It's warm and soft, but most of all, it smells of you. You're my favorite scent." My cheeks began to get hot as he instantly fell asleep, hanging haphazardly off the side of the bed. I pulled Natsu at his arm so his whole body was on the bed now.

_'You're my favorite scent'_. I replayed what he said in my mind as I scooted over to his side and lay my head on his shoulder. I guess he wasn't asleep because Natsu responded and shifted so my head rested on his shoulder properly.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest when his nose grazed my temple. He breathed in and exhaled. "But your bed doesn't even compare to the real thing." All kinds of emotions wanted to burst out of me at once. Pent-up and unspoken words were threatening to roll of my tongue in a rush, but I bit my tongue before anything could happen.

"Natsu," I whispered, when I had finally calmed myself.

"Hmm?" he responded sleepily. I began to hyperventilate again and I could tell I probably looked like a tomato. I ran a shaky hand through my blonde locks and exhaled, deeply.

"I…I…like you," I confessed and quickly sucked in a breath, waiting for a reaction, but I received none. The idiot snored loudly into the night. I face-palmed and muttered "Stupid, stupid, stupid," under my breath. Natsu shifted again, so I was in the circle of his right arm. Does he always move this much in his sleep? Jeez.

"I like you too, Lucy," he whispered and I face-palmed for a second time.

"Quit pretending your asleep!" I hissed, but I wasn't angry. I smiled into his bare chest. And that is how we lay until the first rays of the sun shone and the prying questions of the guild members harassed us when we walked into the Fairy Tail hand in hand the next day.

Please leave a review, and thank you. :)

~Ayuki Frizzle Koda


End file.
